


In The Eyes Of The Rest Of Us (The Many, Many Times Bellarke Was Noticed)

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: A collection of drabbles of character's opinions of/noticing the relationship between Clarke and Bellamy.





	1. Abby

**Author's Note:**

> So, most readers of my fics will know that I have a liking for talk of relationships/characters by others. I've done such collections with a couple of different fandom relationships/characters now and I just find it quite fun. Given so much of this show is based on relationships and group interactions, I thought this would be a good one for potential.
> 
> I'm not planning on doing the most obvious ones (like where the audience is supposed to notice someone noticing, like Kane) but maybe someone else's take in those scenes.
> 
> They will be canon-based. I may tweak a couple of things and I may do some original interactions, but it's very much set within canon. They won't be in chronological order and they will be different word lengths.
> 
> And finally, my level of consistent commitment to this is iffy. I have other fics I'm working on that have to take priority. So it will be sporadically updated.

_Abby_  
_2x05: Human Trials_

 

Abby starts to head inside with Monroe, following after the others with Mel from Factory Station. She’ll need to ask her what happened too, if it’s possible there are any others. And then they’ll need to think about sending a team out to scavenge for the supplies Bellamy mentioned. She mentally adds talking to Byrne about it to her list. She’s behind with everything having stayed with Clarke for so long, but it was worth it, she thinks, turning to see her daughter standing with Raven. She’s so proud of both of them. There’s a big grin on Clarke’s face that has Abby slowing her steps just to look at her. She hands Monroe off to someone who’s been helping. “I’ll be right in.” she tells them both, giving a small tap on Monroe’s arm to encourage her forward. Abby turns back to Clarke and Raven, thinking how glad she is the two have become friends; they'll be good for each other. But Clarke’s not there anymore, instead taking off in a hurry, leaving Raven to limp after her. Abby comes to a complete stop, turning around where she stands to see what Clarke is doing, where she’s going, as she runs right past her. She shouldn’t be pushing herself so much.

Her mouth opens in shock, a heavy exhale of air leaving her lips as she watches Clarke run full speed towards both Blakes and launch herself at Bellamy, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bellamy’s own arms hang limply for a moment, giving Abby the impression he’s as surprised as she is, before he grips her daughter tightly.

What?

No, she thinks, finding herself shaking her head as the hug continues. All of people… She starts replaying all her interactions with Bellamy in her mind, suddenly finding a new understanding of why he was pushing so much to find Clarke and the others. She thinks of Clarke immediately asking about Finn and Bellamy when she got here, and when she woke up. No one else, just those two. She didn’t even ask about Raven and she’d sat for hours waiting until Abby gave her the all clear.

But, she placates herself, taking a slow breath, they’ve all been through a lot together. They’ve lost people together. And Clarke has always been such a caring person, thinking about everybody, taking after her father. That argument takes a hit in her head as Raven finally reaches them just as Clarke and Bellamy let go of each other, making Abby realise how long the lasted. Her attempt at reasoning is completely diminished as she watches her daughter exchange a much less enthusiastic hug with Octavia, pulling away after a fraction of the time of the other.

Abby presses her fingers to her lips, swallowing back her discomfort as she takes a quick look around her and realises she’s not the only one watching the display. Others are staring at them too, having stopped what they were doing just like she has. They're not even trying to be subtle about it. This is the second time her daughter has been out here in the space of a day and both times she's drawn the attention of everyone. But, she's clearly happy this time, Abby acknowledges, letting that ease her thinking some.

She takes one last look at the group now in a huddle before she turns around again, squaring her shoulders as she goes inside to medical, trying to process what she just saw.

If Bellamy had been here last night when Clarke was brought in… Abby wonders if he would have been as patient as Raven was waiting to see Clarke. He’s loyal, she’ll give him that. And dedicated. A fighter, like Clarke. She worries the combination that will make. And he still shot Thelonious for God’s sake, she’s not going to forget that. That’s why he was on the dropship. The last thought she has before stepping inside the treatment room is if she should be thankful for what he did to her friend, wondering how vital his presence here has been to keeping her daughter alive. Maybe even to keeping her going through it all?

She’ll have to keep an eye on them.

 


	2. Miller

_Miller_  
_1x03: Earth Kills_

 

“Get Clarke whatever she needs.” Bellamy orders when they finally get back to camp, getting a nod at the command as if it's normal.

Miller frowns, eyeing Clarke as she heads for the dropship, with others following behind to apparently get her whatever she wants, as asked. He shifts back to Bellamy, his frown deepening.

“What’s _that_ about?” he mutters to the others standing with him. “Since when are those two in agreement about anything?”

“I dunno man, something musta happened.” Drew replies.

Miller scoffs, not so ready to let it go. He wants to know _what_ happened, what the hell changed. Is Bellamy expecting him to take orders on behalf of Clarke now? Or worse, from Clarke? He gets she's got skills and everything, and she's smart, no doubt. Sometimes with the way some of these idiots act, Miller even gets why she's so exasperated all the time. But she's still an annoying pain in the ass know-it-all. Though less Bellamy and Clarke bickering may mean less headaches too. Hm.

Before he can think about it more, his attention is taken when Wells moves aside and Miller sees the covered body Bellamy has put down behind him. Shit.

 


	3. Cooper

_Cooper_  
_5x05 Shifting Sands_

 

Cooper follows her Queen back into the dust that used to be the streets of Polis. Bellamy Blake, she thinks with disdain. He still has no respect for power – real power. The kind Blodreina possess. And still after this time he’s a pathetic boy in love, still constantly at the side of Clarke Griffin. She remembers the two of them, thinking they were in charge. No more. They can’t match Wonkru and Blodreina won’t be like every lesser leader before, letting the pair think they have any say here. They brought their people to ruin over and over. Tried to appease everyone and failed every time.

If the bratty blonde daughter of Abby Griffin can make it through sandstorms, so can Wonkru.

Maybe it’s a shame, she thinks, as Indra finally joins them again; Cooper narrows her eyes at her. Once upon a time Bellamy Blake had acted as someone with potential for war, but only when his little princess went walkabout. He’s useless as cowed as he is. What a waste. Blodreina would never lower herself to such weakness, and Bellamy Blake is more of a fool than ever if he thinks he can convince her to do so. Blodreina won’t be compromised by love like he is. She understands what needs to be done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update at least once more tonight, maybe 3 more, depending on how much time I have.


	4. Jasper-ALIE

_Jasper-ALIE_  
_3x15 Perverse Instantiation - Part One_

 

“She has the flame,” ALIE states, watching Clarke walk away from the others in a manner of distress, moving into the woods. She sees Octavia gathering belongings to put into the vehicle, dismissing her before she turns her head to observe Bellamy. He turns around to stare after Clarke. “Probability dictates he will follow her. Stop him.”

“She’ll be fine. Just let her cool off.” Jasper recommends to Bellamy. The older one gives a small nod, accepting the advice. He taps Jasper’s knee as he passes, joining Octavia at the rear of the rover.

“Well done.” She praises.

“It won’t last long,” Jasper warns quietly, mindful of the two out of earshot. “Bellamy will go after her, he can’t help himself.”

“It’s alright, we’ll have her soon,” ALIE assures calmly, blinking at the trees as Jasper stares forward, giving no sign of her presence. “Remain undetected.”

“Something is wrong,” ALIE announces as she appears by the rover again. “There is another in the woods. An unknown,” she explains, tilting her head as she processes what to do.

Jasper slowly nods towards Bellamy who is pacing in a small space, repeatedly looking to the trees with concern.

“Yes,” ALIE agrees. “Prompt him.”

“If you wanna go after her, go.” Jasper encourages Bellamy.

Bellamy looks up at him, Jasper still sitting on the front of the rover. Bellamy frowns, facing the woods and back again. “No, you were right,” he sighs. “I should let her be.”

“ALIE found us on Luna’s rig. Someone could be out there.” Jasper argues, waiting for the manipulated response.

Bellamy’s head snaps back towards the woods. 1, 2, 3, ALIE counts to herself, watching his hands tighten on the gun he carries. “We won’t be long,” he says, barely turning to look at Jasper as he hurries into the woods. “Stay with Octavia!" he calls.

Jasper checks behind him before speaking. “We’ll find out what happened soon. He won’t come back without her.” Both stare at Bellamy disappearing into the trees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to do at least one from each Season first, so I'll try to complete that tonight.


	5. Emori

_Emori_  
_4x13 Praimfaya_

 

Emori returns Raven’s small smile as she passes by her, leaving Bellamy alone to continue his watch.

He’s been standing at the window for hours now. Emori's been trying to ignore it, not used to seeing… _that_. For the first time in her life she feels like a Grounder. But she wants to talk to him and he doesn’t seem to be moving from there anytime soon.

“Bellamy?” Emori says quietly as she approaches him.

Bellamy quickly turns his head and to look at her, clearly having not heard her walk over. “Emori,” he acknowledges, clearing his throat. “Is everything alright?” he asks, his head dipped so low his chin is nearly touching his shoulder. He frowns heavily, his jaw clenched. She may not be that used to people showing certain emotions with her, but she still can recognise someone crying. And it still makes her feel so awkward. But she pushes through.

“Yeah,” she starts. “I just…” she lets out a breath. “I’m not very good at this.” She says with a quiet chuckle, flicking her eyes away from him and then back again.

Bellamy turns around more now, turning his body towards her, offering her to try again. His frown has eased some but she can see his eyes more now. Red-tinged. Watery. Bright. More emotion than she’d usually choose to deal with.

She takes a couple of steps towards him, trying to help this go better. After everything he’s done for her, she can try. There’s a bright, orange glow behind him that she can’t help looking at.

“Clarke and I…we weren’t…” she drops her eyes down to stare at her feet. “We had our…moments,” she swallows, starting again. She can see Bellamy’s hang his head again at the mention of Clarke even before she’s looked up again. She doesn’t know how much Bellamy knows about what happened on Becca’s island; she wouldn’t be surprised if he knew everything, but she’s still careful not to talk about it in case she reminds them all, in case she risks herself. She doesn’t want to go over it again anyway, doesn’t even want to think about it again. “But…she saved my life today. More than once.”

He looks up with his head tilted, his eyes meeting hers. She doesn’t know what those two were to each other. She never really saw them together until today. But she knows when someone’s broken – she’s used it a lot in order to keep herself alive. And she knows Raven and the others cared about Clarke too, but Bellamy’s taking the loss the hardest. She’s lost her brother…but she’s sure this isn’t like that.

“I’m sorry she’s not here,” She finally says, and meaning it. “She should be.” Emori’s never been much about should and shouldn’t, about fair or right, not thinking it means much of anything. What did that ever do for her? She hasn’t survived because of those things. It means nothing in their world, and Clarke not being here just emphasises that point to her. But she’s aware something is missing without Clarke, and it’s not just from how heavy Bellamy seems, how quiet he is now when he barely shut up with instructions and motivation as they got in here, how much he’s dimmed as he’s stood here and remembered who’s not – it’s her own sense of understanding, something she feels. It’s like she’s become a part of something that already has a piece missing. She isn’t sure what to do with that, except have this conversation.

Bellamy nods, staring down at the floor between them. “It’s good you’re with us, Emori.” He says gruffly, wetting his lips. “We need someone to keep Murphy in line.” He gives her a small, half smile, though she sees his jaw tense down again quickly afterwards.

She thinks these people may be… _good_. Though they fight as much as she does. And they’re in pain. She wants to be part of making that better, a part of maybe even making some kind of home, she thinks, feeling her throat close and her eyes water at the realisation, not sure what to do with it.

 


	6. Roan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight tweak in this one. The fact that Ice Nation are the ones behind the attack isn't said until Raven radios, basically.

_Roan_  
_3x03 Ye Who Enter Here_

 

The loud bang of the door bursting open has Roan reaching for his sword before he remembers he doesn’t have it, and that it would be Lexa’s problem to deal with if it is an attack. Lowering his defence slightly he narrows his eyes at one of the apparent intruders, realising he recognises him. The hero. The one that thought he could outsmart him and rescue helpless Clarke. The one he went to extra effort to avoiding leaving tracks, in case the idiot did try and follow them. The one that had The Commander of Death pleading for a life. The one that showed she did care about at least someone from her people, even though she had left them. The one that showed that at least one of them would still risk their life to follow her, even though she had run from them. The one that made Roan realise Wanheda still inspired the loyalty and love of a leader, making him reconsider his previous presumption of her cowardice. Roan knew he’d see him again, counted on using it to his advantage at some point, but even he’s surprised that time is now.

“Bellamy?” Clarke provides the name as the newcomer looks around the room. He and two others hold weapons on the guards. Roan looks to Lexa, waiting for the outrage at disrespecting the ceremony. It doesn’t come, Titus speaking on her behalf only, making him narrow his eyes even more.

“The summit’s a trap. We’ve got to get you out of here.” This Bellamy tells Clarke as he lifts the weapon at least. Roan sweeps the room from where he stands looking for anything off. When he can’t detect anything he looks back to the pair, wondering if this is him following after all. Maybe he just waited for the leg to heal enough, Roan thinks as he glances at the man’s stance, judging the injury.

Lexa finally opens her mouth, though only to calmly ask where he got the information from. No yelling, no reprimanding, nothing. Hm. Either Lexa is familiar with him and trusts him, or she knows Clarke is familiar with him. How familiar is the question. This could be useful to watch, he thinks. Better than leading a bow, at least. Clarke’s been here since he has, and Roan hasn’t seen or heard of this Bellamy making a trip to the Capitol in that time, so this is the first time they’re seeing each other since his rescue attempt, Roan assumes. Even more interesting, he thinks, looking back to Lexa who is still waiting instead of leading. Wanheda is Lexa’s non-negotiable, and now, from what he’s seen, Wanheda’s non-negotiable just stormed the room. She doesn’t even seem concerned with the embarrassment he’s causing, to her, her people or The Commander.

He's found himself surprised to realise that he somewhat likes Clarke. He understands the potential she can bring to the table, and he has nothing against the attempt of peace, but the way Lexa yields for Wanheda isn’t something he’d ever fall into, would ever risk his rule for. And she is risking her command. He can feel the apprehension in the room, from the ambassadors and the delegates alike, all starting to turn inwards – questioning. They’ll start rebelling if she doesn’t show her strength, now.

He watches the Skaikru people huddle together in discussion as he stays where he is, avoiding getting involved. There’s a noise, a female voice coming from something on Bellamy that he talks into.

Roan bows his head, taking a deep breath through his nose as he tries to control his anger at the news of the apparent attack by his people. He has no guilt about any life he's taken but he doesn’t find enjoyment from it either. He doesn’t share the glee of his own people’s delegates, of Ivon who is smirking by his side, hearing that voice crying her apologises. Swallowing he risks looking up and around the room, hoping he can somehow go unnoticed and everything he’s working towards hasn’t been destroyed with this move. As Ivon challenges Lexa, he sees Clarke’s face at the news, gauging how much her care for her people goes past Bellamy alone. His eyes trail the rest of them, all looking devastated. Even Trikru look affected.

What is his mother doing? Why are all the women in his life so intent on making things so difficult, he wonders with irritation. His mother has no concern for what this will do to him here, or their ambassadors, to their standing here – the standing he is trying to establish as a worthy partner, given the limited options to take control that he's found. With Wanheda and Lexa in alliance, now is not the time to make a grab for power. His mother couldn't have waited until he was home before pushing for a war they're weakly placed for?

“This is an act of war," The Commander announces predictably. "Sentries, arrest the Ice Nation delegation! Including the Prince.” Lexa orders angrily. Oh, _now_ she yells, he thinks as he glares at her. He watches her from the corner of her eye as he’s taken out, then makes eye contact with Clarke and looks Bellamy up and down as he passes them. Gritting his teeth, Roan keeps the words he wants to say to himself, not letting how infuriated he is cause even more problems for himself – he’s not like The Commander, he won’t let his emotion compromise his position. As if Lexa believes he has anything to do with this; he’s been here the whole time. As if she doesn’t know he helped her by falling in line with bowing after Clarke, encouraging all the other clans to follow suit. But he’ll let her think she can make him the example she needs to set to regain control. He doesn't have much choice anyway and he needs to find out what his mother is doing; the delegation he's been escorted out with seem pretty happy to talk. He might seek to find out more about the Wanheda hero while he's at it; he clearly has power. Clarke's affection as well as whatever title he is holds that makes others act against him, that involved him in this attack and allowed him to believe he could storm in here as he did. Roan's sure that there’s a lot of valuable knowledge in that dynamic that could prove useful at some point. Will Lexa yield for the hero too, he wonders, or is he only Wanheda's weak spot?

He’s starting to wonder if banishment was better; he thought he’d be past being a political pawn by now, not more of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be a few updates of this today.


	7. Murphy

_Murphy_  
_4x13 Praimfaya_

“Okay, we’ll get started on it later,” Bellamy says as he looks down at the plans Raven’s explaining to him, the next thing on the list of getting the place working again. “Good job.” He praises before turning around and walking out the room, leaving Murphy and Raven sitting at the table.

“Oh the fun on The Ring.” Murphy comments dryly. It doesn’t matter where they end up, there’s always everything to set up. They’re always starting again.

“Has he yelled at you yet?” Raven asks, ignoring his comment and staring at the doorway Bellamy just went through.

“What?”

She turns to face him. “Bellamy,” she says obviously. “Yelled at you? Threatened you? Shoved you? Anything?” she continues with raised, expectant eyebrows.

Murphy frowns, squinting at her in confusion. “Are we taking bets?” he says sarcastically. “What are you talking about?”

“I haven’t seen him cry yet.”

His frown deepens. He juts his head, stretching his neck as he looks at her. “Again, I ask –“

“He needs to grieve, Murphy,” Raven explains pointedly. “He’s been too calm.” She adds quietly, shaking her head.

Murphy drops his head as he sits there silently. He hears Raven give a sigh, clearly worried about Bellamy. “I split them up.” He finally whispers, thinking that moment over and over. The last time he would see Clarke Griffin and he didn’t even realise. Worse, the last time any of them would see her. Clarke even stopped Bellamy, he remembers, Bellamy having to catch up with him.

“What?” Raven asks.

“Clarke and Bellamy. They were supposed to be doing the satellite together? But Bellamy came with me to get Monty,” he explains, his eyes only connecting with hers for a few seconds before he looks away again. “I should have been able to get him myself.”

Raven’s quiet across the table from him. “I’m the one that sent them to sync the satellite. Should I not have done that?” she stares at him, her own guilt on display. But it’s Raven, she knows what the stakes were; she's not really asking.

“At least they would have been together,” he counters, blaming himself again. If it had been him…he would have wanted to be with Emori. That had been the plan anyway. “Instead now…he has to survive without her.” He adds sadly.

“We all do.” Raven says softly.

Murphy looks at her. “It’s not exactly the same though, is it?” he replies. Raven looks down, her eyes almost closing, showing she’s thinking the same as him. Maybe they all will be a bit screwed without Clarke, but Bellamy without her is a whole other thing. “Maybe if he’d been there to help her…they both would have made it back in time.” He laments, back to his part in it.

“You were trying to help Monty, Murphy,” Raven says, trying to absolve him, he guesses. But she can’t, because exactly, he thinks, even when he tries to be the hero, he still fucks it up. Even when he tries to help and be part of it, he still ruins it. He doesn’t say any of that though. “It shouldn’t have been a two person job. Something must have gone wrong.” Raven continues, sounding like she’s partly thinking out loud.

“Then why did you send both of them to do it?” he asks.

“Because…” Raven starts and immediately stops. Her focus flits away again, her face dropping further. “Because it was Clarke and Bellamy.” She whispers sadly.

“Yeah.” He replies numbly, staring ahead. Team King and Princess. Queen, Wanheda, whatever. _Clarke and Bellamy_. And he split them apart, the one time he hadn’t even been trying to.

Both of them sit there in silence. “Let me know when he yells at you.” Raven instructs as she plants her palms on the table and pushes herself up.

Murphy nods as she leaves, out the doorway Bellamy went through. “Oh the fun on The Ring.” he drones with a heavy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Should I not have done that?" line is supposed to parallel Clarke and Jasper's conversation about setting the ring of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Most characters will be in these at some point. Please, no hate.
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
